User talk:Xel-Hassodin
Psionics Rating Your article looks pretty good to me. But if you want the opinion of an administrator look up RelentlessRecusant, because he is the main one for this wikia. Thanks for asking. 4thepi 03:50, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Tempest Carrier Of course you can link the articles, it's fan fiction. By the way nice additions to the wiki, it's really growing fast. Great artwork too. I altered the shuriken article to say Harbinger instead of Tempest Carrier. 4thepi 23:28, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey man! How you doin'? I'm back to this wiki now with MY OWN ideas. Check out my new Zerg Strain, The Radialisk. Happy editting! Neorrens Rating The article looks good. I'll only change the technology rating to the maximum, because they are supposed to have all knowledge of the Xel'Naga with a few Terran and Protoss pieces mixed in. 4thepi 21:08, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Yo. Seems I got competition on the creative zone. Hail to the great Gotter 19:31, December 1, 2010 (UTC)"You got owned Raynor, for science, you monster." GotterakaThing Hey! Interested in SC rp? :D Hi, I only recently stumbled upon the fanfiction and, naturally, I stumbled upon your wealth of fanon. So I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing a Starcraft roleplay? As finding people who put so much effort into original ideas seems to be getting rarer :/ --Necrosis103 18:47, February 14, 2011 (UTC) The RP Well, if you have Steam, I'm often on that, assuming we haven't got completely screwed over time zones. Or if you have an alternative method I'm happy to go your way :D --Necrosis103 00:20, February 28, 2011 (UTC) RP Com-Link. Sadly I do not have Skype either, though I'm going to be arrogant and suggest Steam. Steam is mainly a game distribution software but the key feature I want to use is that it allows people to chat with each other, despite being in game. It's 100% free, dead quick to set up, and because I set it to auto start when my computer turns on, I'm nearly always on and ready for an rp. I can almost garuantee this would work, but in that case that it does fail, I will be more than happy to switch to Skype or an alternative method. (Just bumping this post in case you forgot >> ) --Necrosis103 00:23, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Nullhound Correction Thanks for fixing the problem. It's hard to make articles perfect the first time around. 4thepi 03:19, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Are any of the administrators active? No, right? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 17:48, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, there are those who are unaware that they shouldn't be touching other people's stuff. The Angel of Terror 22:34, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Terrans Article Hey I merged the Terran and Terrans pages because they are basically the same race and it is only a letter difference. 4thepi (talk) 04:47, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: My own Wiki now RelentlessRecusant is the administrator of this wiki, not 4thepi. 4thepi doesn't have permission to delete pages from this wiki (and neither do I). In addition, Wikia generally doesn't like mass deletions like that. Talk to them through though. They might split the wiki or something like that. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:05, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering, if I wanted to make a page say Twilight Templar, and there is already a page, can I do Twilight Templar (Dragonofelder)? 17:23, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey, just wanted to ask how you would feel about me trying to adopt this wiki, as I have noticed there are no admins as such. Thanks 16:34, May 13, 2014 (UTC)